Forbidden LOVE
by MissAuberella
Summary: Ashley tells about the Relationship of her father to a younger girl and how she falls in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden LOVE

I have thought that it would be an amazing day today because my dad asked me to go out for dinner with him. I know for many people this doesn't sounds special but for me it's a big deal because my dad is a busy man. He's a Rock star. No I'm not kidding he really is. I'm the one and only daughter of Rafe Davies and I hope it stays that way.

Since a couple days my dad dates an annoying blonde Reporter who is 20 years younger than him. I can't believe that he makes that. I mean this girl is just three years older than me. That's really awkward! I can't imagine how she can kiss him without thinking that this is kind of disgusting. It isn't even for money because I think she earns enough it looks like she really has fallen for him. Maybe it's something psychological.

They both met at a party of one of my father's friends. I could kill this man! She had newly left her boyfriend because of his unfaithfulness and my dad was newly divorced with my mum. The reason of my anger wasn't because of my mum at least not much because of that. It was more that he never has got time for me but for that reporter bitch he has lots of time. Than I first heard about them I thought that this was just a harmless affair but now I think there's more between them. My father talks about her all day long about her beautiful blue eyes, her wonderful blond hair and her amazing lips. Every time I hear that I almost have to puke! I don't want that he has a Girlfriend like her. I watched her show and it was so annoying. She talked all the time and didn't want to stop.

But now back to the point. I was really excited about the dinner with my dad. I have bought me a new dress. I prepared me the whole day for that evening because I knew that my dad would bring me to the best restaurant in L.A.

As I heard the ball rang I jumped on my feet and ran to the door. There was the chauffeur my dad sent to me. I was a little disappointed that he wasn't there to pick me up but it wasn't that bad. The chauffeur grinned at me: "Good evening Miss Davies your dad told me to pick you up!" He opened the car door for me and I went in. "Thanks Aiden! You don't have to overact that stuff with the politeness I told you once! That's horrible!" Aiden grinned at me: "Ok, Ash like you want it!" He said and got into the car.

After 20 minutes driving we finally came to the Restaurant. Aiden opened the door for me and helped me out of the car. I rolled my eyes and smiled:"You're such a helpless gentleman!" Aiden smiled at me gently and looked at me:"You look very beautiful Miss Da…I mean Ashley!" he said shyly. I had to smile: "Thanks!" I said and rumpled up his Hair. Aiden and I knew each other since we were kids it was really funny as my father employed him. But a little bit annoying too because my dad told him to call me Miss Davies and I don't want that because it seems like we're strangers and we aren't. First I made all the time fun of him but of cores in a friendly way but then I adapt to it.

Than I went inside I saw something I didn't like and became angry. What the hell was going on? Why was she there next to him? He hadn't told me that she comes too. I wouldn't come if I new that. The last thing I wanted to do was to sit next to the 20 years old girlfriend of my father and listen to the crappy stuff they talk. I turned around to leave the restaurant but that bitch recognized me. I heard a female voice saying: "Rafe, isn't this your daughter over there?!" I sight and turned around. "Hey dad, Miss Carlin!" I said and faked a smile. The worst thing was that he never had shown me his girlfriends this had to be something special for him. "You were right Rafe she really looks gorgeous!" I had to be strong to not roll my eyes: "Thanks!" I mumbled and said down at my place. Dad looked at me grinning: "I have to be the luckiest man alive with two gorgeous women like you by my side!" Maybe another time I would be very lucky about those sweet words but at that time I just was angry and pissed off. That blonde annoying girl looked amorously at my father and wanted to give him a kiss on his cheek but he was faster and pecked her on the lips. I swear at that moment I came close to puke!

She pulled him softly away: "Rafe your daughter is next to us stop that!" My horrible dad just smiled and kissed her again. "Ok that's enough I can leave if you want!" I said as calm as I could. Mr I'm so cool and think I'm still young grinned at me: "Darling chill out! That was the last kiss in front of you I promise!" I just glanced at him and looked at the menu. We ordered our food and another conversation began.

"What do you want to do after High School do you want to go to Collage or …?!" I looked at her and she played her role really well. It really looked like it interested her. "I don't know yet … I have two years to think about that! So, we'll see! Not many people are so lucky that they can quit school early and do what they want!" I said and she avoided my look. It seemed that she understood that I don't like her much. Now I felt guilty because she was so nice and I act like a jerk. It wasn't her fault that my dad was crazy.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way… I mean you're really lucky!" She nodded: "Yeah I know! … Look Ashley I can understand you that you're not happy that your Dad dates someone who is younger than him … but I really am in love with him! I know it's a little bit too early for a wedding but…" I looked at her in disbelieve: "Wwedding?!" I stuttered and looked angry to my dad. This couldn't be meant serious. He looked at me desperately: "Ash I wanted to …!" he began but I interrupted him: "Shut up! I don't want to hear your lame excuses anymore!" I jumped off my chair and ran to the exit.


	2. Surprise suprise

Aiden was still in front of the Restaurant and he seemed in thoughts. I jumped into the car. "Please drive me home!" I said asking. Tears were in my eyes and my voice shook a little bit. Aiden turned to me and looked worried at me: "Ash what happened are you ok?!" I nodded: "Yeah, please drive!" "I see you're not ok please tell me! "What is it?" I got angry: "Would you please start the fucking car and drive me home!" I shouted at him. He jerked and turned around. His look was a little bit hurt. He just wanted to be nice and listen to me. I felt sorry but I wasn't in the mood to apologize. As he has started the car somebody opened quickly the car door and a blonde girl I didn't want to see said down next to me. I quickly wiped my tears away. "Hey it's not his fault I told him to wait telling you that we'll marry!" she said quietly. "I know why this is bothering you … I wouldn't want either that my mum marries a new woman …!" I rolled my eyes: "It's not because of that … don't think you can understand me before you even know me!" She looked at me desperately: "I want to get to know you better but you don't let me do that! What is the problem if it's not because of your mother?!" I looked at her and she seemed really confused and sad. "I don't want you to call me mum or something else I know you have one and I swear I won't barge in to the things you do!" She was so nice and a little bit cute now I felt a little bit childish because of my bad behaviour. I couldn't tell her that I'm jealous. Jealous, because my dad spends more time with her now than with me.

After the divorce of my parents my dad spent lots of time with me and I got to know him better. It was perfect. He didn't even say something about my relationships with girls unlike my mother who kind of hates me because of that.

Since a little fight I life at my father's place. I visit my mum at the weekends but it's a little bit strange. She says that it's not bothering her anymore but I know it does! I see it every time we look a movie together. If there are nice girls who are almost naked how she says about girls who wear just shorts and a bikini top she looks at me and fell deep in thoughts.

Well, the reason why I don't want her in my house is that she took my dads whole attention to herself and I'm not interesting anymore.

Her touch startled me up from my thoughts. I looked at her hand on my knee and then to her. She removed her hand and looked at me. "Well, you're right I don't know what do you don't like about me … but I want you to know that I won't disturb you and I hope you'll accept me anytime!" she looked a little bit sadly in my eyes and it kind of hypnotized me. I don't know why but I couldn't be angry anymore. She wanted to go back to the Restaurant but I held her back. "Miss Carlin, wait! I don't dislike you! It's just weird the whole thing … you seem pretty nice!" I said and grinned. She grinned at me: "Thanks, I don't dislike you too!" she said grinning cheekily. "…well, before I forget it can you please stop calling me Miss Carlin?! I feel very old when you do that! Please call me Spencer!" I grinned at her: "Hmm I like it making people feel herself old!" She had to laugh a little bit: "Will you come in again?!" I shook my head: "I'm not hungry anymore and I'll let my Dad suffer encore a little bit!" I said cheekily. "Alright, I hope we'll see us again!" she said and left.

Aiden started the car again and he didn't say a word the whole drive. I knew that he was hurt and now the moment came to apologize. "Aiden!" He gave me a glance and looked away quickly. "I'm sorry man! I didn't want to talk to you in that way! My dad pays you but that's not a reason to treat you like an employee. I know I shouldn't even treat an employee like that! ... I wasn't in the mood to talk about it!" Aiden looked at me: "It's ok Ash don't worry!" he said without looking at me. "Gee you're such a cry-baby!" I said laughing and hugged him. He laid his arms around me and a smile appeared on his face. "Are you sure you're in love with this Carmen chick?!" he asked and looked deeply in my eyes. I avoided his look: "Yes, I like her!" "But you don't love her right?!" he asked. "Don't you think you're a little bit too curious?!" I asked him and raised a little bit my voice. "Maybe a little bit but don't you think it's a little bit unfair if you just play with her?!" "Aiden! I don't play with her!" I said terrified. He rolled his eyes: "Ok whatever!" he said and disappeared in his vehicle.

I went upstairs and just wanted to sleep because this day was a little bit demanding. I entered my room and there was somebody sitting on my bed. She just wore sexy black shorts and a black fill bra. Her sexy green eyes looked me up and down: "Welcome home sexy lady!" she said grinning at me. "How do you…?" I began to ask but she interrupted me: "I always find ways to be close to you!" she said cheekily and stood up to come to me. I had to grin: "You're amazing honey!" I said biting my bottom lip. She grinned at me and pulled me closer to her. "Don't you think it's hot in here?!" "I do! But I need your help to undress me!" I said with an innocent smile. I turned around and held my hair high that she could open my slipper. She opened it and kissed my neck. A quite sigh left my lips. I helped her to undress me and turned back to her. "Thanks sweetie!" I whispered in her ear and nibbled on it. She laid her arms around my hips and pulled me with her on the bed. Then I turned with her around so that I was on top of her. I tackled her with wild kisses and pressed my body on hers. She made a break to breathe and looked deeply in my eyes. I smiled softly at her and pecked her again on the lips. "You're gorgeous Carmen!" I said smiling. Carmen grinned at me: "Well, duh!" she said cheekily and opened my bra. I stroke softly about her stomach and kissed and sucked her throat.

Suddenly the door was opened we both froze and looked at the door. I started to yell: "Can't you kn…!" but I couldn't finish my sentence because there was a totally shocked and speechless Spencer in front of me.


	3. Las Vegas

Hey guys thanks for your great comments =) I were really happy as I saw them! And I want to excuse myself for my faults! My English isn't perfect and because of that I might have many faults.

As I saw her I blushed and I lay next to Carmen. We pulled quickly the cover over our bodies. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't say anything. Spencer still stood there with her mouth wide open. Carmen grinned at me: "Isn't that Spencer Carlin from MTV?!" I just looked at her and nodded. I saw something stirring again at Spencer: "I…I'm so sorry guys … I didn't want to … disturb you!" she said with a pretty blushed face and turned away. She looked pretty confused. Carmen laughed: "No big deal you can join us if you want!" she shouted cheekily as Spencer walked away. I hit her a little bit ungentle: "Carmen!" I said terrified. "Autch! That was just a joke hun'!" she said grinning again. Of course for her it wasn't a big deal. But I was pretty embarrassed. I sight: "It was my fault … I had to lock the door!" Carmen shook her head: "No! It was her fault! She had to knock on the door!" "Whatever! Where did we stop?!" she said grinning at me but I pushed her softly away from me: "Look sweetie I'm really tired let's sleep!" Carmen looked at me a little disappointed. "I'm sorry we'll continue tomorrow!" I promised and cuddled to her. She pecked me on the lips and smiled. "Good night baby!" she whispered and then closed her eyes. I huddled against her and tried to sleep but every time I closed my eyes I saw the face impression of Spencer in my head. It didn't want to go out of my head. I could see that she wasn't disgusted or something she just seemed very surprised and confused. I wanted to know what she thinks about that. Has her thoughts changed? Did she still want to get to know me?

As I walked up I heard somebody taking a shower and looked next to me. Carmen wasn't there anymore. No wonder I froze. I took my cover and turned on my stomach to continue sleeping. I closed my eyes again but after a few minutes I startled up because I felt water falling on my back. "Carmen, cease that!" I yelled shocked. Carmen laughed: "Baby why are you that aggressive it's just water!" she gave me a kiss on my shoulder and went to my wardrobe. "I take some clothes from you if it's ok?!" she asked and I just made a noise that meant yes. She took on my clothes and blew-dry her hair what totally woke me up. I went sleepy to the bathroom and washed my face. I was really curious if she was still there. Maybe she had to leave because of an interview or something. It would be easier for me to not seeing her and I really didn't want us four to have breakfast with each other. That would be a little bit strange. I never had breakfast with Carmen and my Dad together so it would be stranger if Spencer would be there next to us at our first one.

I went back in my room and Carmen sat on my bed. She had her elbow on my desk and drew her head on her hand. As I came in I saw a shining smile at her face. I had to grin because she looked really gorgeous. "Come on let's go upstairs this is our first breakfast with my Dad!" I said and grinned to her. Carmen was happy to make a step forward at our relationship and get to know my father. It was really sad that I wasn't that sure about my feelings for her but I had to try it out if there was something between us. She took my hand and we intertwined our fingers. As we arrived at the dinning room there was food and dishes for breakfast. But nobody was there. We went closer to the desk and I found a paper. It was the handwriting from my father.

_Good morning my lovely daughter!_

_I'm so sorry that I hadn't told you that I'll marry Spencer. _

_You have to know I really love this woman! Spencer made _

_Breakfast for you both! Say hello too your sexy girlfriend from me! =) _

_Spencer was pretty shocked than she finds out about you being gay _

_But don't worry she takes it easy!_

_P.S Spencer and I are in Las Vegas when you read that! I've thought that you certainly don't want to be at our wedding! _

I read it out loud so Carmen heard it too. Carmen grinned: "Damn, aren't they newly together?!" I looked at her annoyed: "Yeah, don't do like you don't know that! This really sucks! That Idiot didn't even ask me to go to their fucking wedding!" Carmen looked at me and tried to kiss me to calm me down but I pushed her away. "Don't! … I want to be alone now!" I said asking. Carmen looked at me: "Ashley I want to be there for you! I know that you're upset! Please don't push me away like you always do!" I rolled my eyes: "Damn Carmen that's not time to talk about us! I'll go in my room and don't follow me! ... Feel like it's your home! Do what you want!" I said and walked away I let a hurt Carmen alone.


	4. A little fight or more than that!

Hey guys I'm really sorry that this update took so long. I was and I'm still very stressed out because of the damn school. Today I have just time because I'm sick.

I've "spoke" enough here's my update enjoy it ^^

Forbidden Love part 4

A few days passed by since they had gone.

The last days I just sat in my room and thought about everything and I wrote songs, played my drums and listened to music, but my anger didn't want to stop. I totally pushed Carmen away. I didn't answer her calls and I didn't go to school. I know this is a little bit exaggerated but I'm pretty disappointed of him. I'm always just on the second place. Everything is more important! He's always busy and never at home! Now he has holidays for a view weeks but he spent it with her instead with me. This idiot! He hasn't even asked me to go to his stupid wedding. Maybe I would have done that.

My phone was ringing, of course it was Carmen again. I sight and answered it because she called me so many times and I didn't want to be that bad: "Hey Carmen what's up?!" I heard her sniveling: "Ashley, tell me if it's over, I can't stand that anymore! Every time if you're angry of your dad you push me away and lock yourself in your room! Isn't that a little bit childish? I know your upset of him but you shouldn't swallow in self-pity!" When she ended I was a little bit surprised and couldn't say anything. But when my voice came back: "I'm sorry! Come at my place honey I want you to be here with me!" I recognized that I missed her and I mean who can resist a crying woman?! Moreover it was the first time until now I've ever heard her crying, because Carmen was a pretty strong girl. She is the only one who shows me love. Carmen spoke quietly: "Ok I'll be there in a few minutes but I swear if you treat me that way like the past days it's over!" I was shocked but I could understand her. "Ok, bye!" I just said and hung up.

After 5 minutes I heard the bell ringing and went to door. I opened the door with a huge smile but as I saw who was there my smile fade away. Rafe looked at me and smiled: "It's so good to see you sweetie! I've missed you!" He wanted to hug me but I went a step backwards. "Ashley, come on what's wrong?!" I looked at him angry: "You're such an idiot!" I shouted at him and went to my room. I was still upset. He hadn't even called me. Yeah, he was to busy with his new little chica! I hate him. I heard steps and shouted: "Go away I don't want to see you!" I heard a female voice: "Ashley, are you ok?!" I rolled my eyes at that moment I really didn't want to see her. She was the reason that my father begins to ignore me once again. I didn't answer. "Can I come in?!" she asked shyly. I sight: "Yeah!" I said and wiped quickly my tears away. She opened the door and came in. "Hey how are you?! It's nice to see you!" she said with a sweet smile. Almost my anger went away but I could see in her face that she had pretty much fun with my dad. "Oh come on stop that you needn't play that I want to be your friend stuff that stepmothers always play! I'm not a stupid little child!" When I looked in her face I was shocked. Damn why is it me who causes woman to cry all the time?! She turned away and wanted to go to the door. I sight again and stood up. "heeey please wait! I didn't mean that! I was just upset!" She didn't turn around but asked: "Why?!" "Look… that's not important!" I couldn't tell her my feelings because I hate to speak about them with others. Spencer went on going to the door. "Ok, it's because you and my dad …you are so happy and I always fight with my girlfriend! " I didn't look in her face because I had the feeling that this girl had a six sense for lying on her. Before I could recognize anything I felt her arms around me and pulling me close to her. For a few seconds I've stopped breathing. "Eh…eh!" Spencer stroke softly over my hair: "It's ok! I know how you feel! I felt the same way with my exgi…Boyfriend!" Did I hear it right? Did she almost say ex-girlfriend? No that couldn't be true, because I read an article about her and her ex-boyfriend. I was pretty confused. I felt electrified from her touch. I tried to avoid her look. Her perfume smelled amazing and I got weak in the knees.

I startled up as somebody coughed slightly. Spencer and I broke away from each other. I saw that Carmen wasn't that happy about that situation. Spencer smiled: "Hey …I hope I remember it right …was it Carmen?!" Carmen looked at me and just nodded. She looked amazing. She wore court shorts a belly top and she curled her hair. I looked at Spencer she looked gorgeous too. She wore a sweet blue dress which made her look innocent. As Carmen saw how I surveyed Spencer she looked angry to me. "Could you please excuse me and Ashley I have to talk to her!" she said and faked a smile at Spencer. Spencer nodded: "Yeah, of course!" she left the room. Carmen locked the door: "What was that?!" she asked angry. I looked at her asking: "What was what?!" Carmen shook her head: "You'd totally stare at her legs!" she shouted. I looked at her in disbelieve: "Psccht Carmen she could hear you…!" Carmen walked to me: "I can't believe that! You want to fuck that bitch right?!" she yelled. I was shocked because she totally freaked out. "Carmen calm down! She's my stepmother!" She hit against the wall: "Yeah, your stepmother who is 3 years older than you! I don't let people make fun of me Ash! You know that!" she said and I could feel her anger. "Carmen, stop it please!" I wanted to hug her but she pushed me strongly away that I've felt down. She looked at me shocked: "Ashley, I'm sorry!" I was shocked and my ass hurt. "Are you fucking crazy? Leave my house!" Carmen looked sadly at me: "Baby I didn't want to do that! Please forgive me! I totally freaked out! Ash please!" she began to cry. I rolled my eyes: "Stop that!" I shouted. "Don't cry!" But she of course didn't stop. I didn't know what to do now.


	5. An old Acquaintance!

Forbidden LOVE part 5

A couple days passed since I last saw Carmen. She called me every day but I didn't pick up the phone. Because I can't date somebody who thinks she could hit me and I think I'm sure about not having feelings for her. I mean who wants somebody who freaks out that much about an ace?!

I was in the internet but it bored me, so I closed my laptop and wanted to go upstairs but suddenly someone opened my door.

"Don't you even want to know what she has to say?" the blond beauty asked me. I shook my head: "No! I know what she wants to say!" I just replied and sat down on my bed. Spencer entered my room and sat down next to me. I could smell her perfume again. Why the hell did she always used that pretty flavour? It hypnotized me a little bit and it made me want to get closer to her. "Ashley?!" she asked as I stared at her throat. "What?!" I said confused and startled up from my thoughts. "The phone is ringing! Pleeasee pick up and talk to her! I'll get crazy if that won't stop!" she looked at me tortured. I hesitated because I really didn't want to talk to her but she looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I got weak. I sight and picked up: "What do you want?!" I said annoyed. We both were really persuaded that this was Carmen but I heard a familiar voice saying: "Hey, wow! I just wanted to come over and say hi … but I think I could be killed if I came!" I had to laugh: "Oh sorry sweetie! I wasn't expecting you! It's just … my ex calls me all the time and I'm pretty annoyed of her!" "Damn, what's wrong with u and Carmen?!" she asked curiously. "Are you at the airport shall I pick you up?" I asked because I didn't want to talk about it, particularly not in front of Spencer. "You should go to the door it's ringing!" she said. "No it …" before I could finish my sentence the door bell rang. I had to laugh: "You're such a crazy girl!" I said while I went downstairs to open the door.

"Ashleey!" she shouted smiling and hugged me. "I've missed you so much!" she gave me a kiss on my cheek. "It's nice to see my favourite cousin again!" I had to laugh: "Ok! It's ok! I've missed you too sweetie!" I said grinning and let her in. When she entered the room Spencer came downstairs. Spencer looked at us and froze: "Kyla?" she said in disbelieve. Her voice was weak and I saw that she was tied up in knots. Kyla smiled at her: "Hey Spence nice to see you!" It was pretty weird why was Spence so weird and Kyla kept cool? "You both know each other?" I asked curiously. Kyla nodded and looked at her: "Yeah, we were..." Spencer interrupted her nervously: "…friends in High School!" she said and tried to smile but it was clear that something happened between them. I couldn't determine if it was a good thing or a bad one. "Ehm, Kyla I haven't saw you for a while can we talk?!" she looked at her asking. Kyla grinned: "Sure! What's up?" Spencer sight: "In the kitchen! ... Sorry Ash but it's very important! We'll be back in a few minutes!" she said excusing and pulled Kyla with her to the kitchen.

The whole thing was pretty weird but I let them alone and went on the couch. After two whole minutes I heard their voices getting louder. It seemed like they had a fight. So I went closer to the kitchen and listened to them. Yeah, I know that's not ok but what was I supposed to do. They both were pretty weird and I wanted to know what's going on in my house! I was happy that they left the door ajar so I could watch them.

Spencer looked at Kyla who seemed pretty angry. "I didn't know that he's you're uncle! I swear!" she said quietly and couldn't look in her eyes. Kyla crossed her arms: "I can't believe you sold yourself!" she said loudly. Spencer looked at her angry: "Shut up! … Ashley could hear you! … You're just jealous because he is the one I love!" Kyla shook her hand: "Admit it you rather love his money than him!" Spencer went closer to her: "You are still in love with me right?!" she said and looked in her eyes. Kyla went a step backwards and avoided her view: "I'm not in love with you!" she said angry and looked at her feet.

My mouth went open that couldn't be true. What I saw next made Goosebumps on my skin. Spencer raised Kyla's head: "Sweetie please, don't cry!" she whispered and gave her a little kiss on the lips. What was she doing?! She was the wife of my father and kissed my cousin! That was not fair for my father although he deserved to be punished! I saw tears appearing on Kyla's face suddenly she couldn't resist to it anymore and kissed her passionately. I was pretty speechless my chips bowl felt on the bottom and then two shocked faces were looking at me.


	6. Exlovers never forget what happened!

Awww guys your amazing =) i love your comments!!! ^^ thank you very much for reading my story! That makes me pretty happy!!!

I hope you'll enjoy my update :)

Forbidden LOVE part 6

Spencer was the first who get over her shock: "Ashley… I …ehm this is… not like it looks like!" she stuttered. I crossed my arms and looked at her: "Aha … so she is you exgir…boyfriend?!" Kyla looked at Spencer: "You told her that you are gay?!" she asked confused. Spencer looked at her angry: "This is your entire fault! Did you come for outing me?!" Kyla looked at her in disbelieve: "What the hell? Not everything is about you, baby boo!" she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "I'm here for my cousin!" I could feel the attraction between them. But what happened that they broke up? "Hello? I'm still here!" I shouted at them because they started a big discussion. They both looked at me again. Spencer looked like she could cry any second. "Can you both tell me what's going on in here?!" I said asking. Kyla tried to explain it to me: "Spencer and I, we were…!"

Suddenly somebody opened the kitchen door. "Hey guys!" he said happy. "Kyla you're back from Australia? How was it there?!" he asked curiously. Kyla smiled at him: "Hey uncle Raife! It was great!" He walked through the room and gave his wife a kiss. "Hi baby!" he said and looked at her amorously. I felt sorry for him. If he knew what happened a few minutes ago his heart would be broken. I could see that Kyla was seething inside. Many Questions appeared in my head. Did Kyla really betray her? Is Spencer still in love with her and if it's like that why did she marry my dad?!

My dad intertwined his fingers with Spencer's ones. Spencer smiled sweetly at him but you could see that she was nervous. Did she really think I would tell him something? Maybe I should but I think she should tell it to him and not me! This whole thing was pretty weird!

Kyla couldn't stand the "happy couple" anymore: "Ash, you wanted to show me something in your room!" she said and looked at me asking. I grinned: "No! I ...ouch! That's not a reason to hit me!" I said laughing and went with her upstairs. Kyla looked really sad. Of course who wants to see the person with whom he's in love, married with another person?!

I grabbed her hand: "Hey sweety, are you ok?!" I asked softly. Kyla had tears in her eyes and didn't look at me. We entered my room.

I closed the door and hugged her: "Hey, it's ok!" Kyla began to cry: "No, it isn't!" she said with a shaking voice: "I've lost her! Now she fucks with my uncle who is 20 years older than her! …Nothing's ok!"

I had to swallow: "Why did you both break up?" I asked her hesitantly. She fell round my back and cried. I softly stroke over her back without saying anything. She had to be really in love! I wondered why everybody was that obsessed by that girl?! She's really pretty and like that stuff but she is a normal girl! I never saw my cousin like that.

After Kyla calmed down I've tried again finding out what happened between them and it worked. Kyla looked to her hands_: _

"_She was all the time afraid that somebody could find out about us! … She meant that our relationship could destroy her career! … But that wasn't the worst thing! She began to date with a boy …first I didn't know anything about him because she w__as afraid that I wouldn't accept it … but then she told me that he's just a fake boyfriend …that she just act like she's in love with him for the publicity! … I didn't want that and we had a fight … so she asked me if I rather be together with her and her fake boyfriend or if we're done so … I chose her and this damn boy … I've hit him once … it was one week before I decided to go to Australia! … Spencer and I wanted to go to the disco but she had to bring him with her! Because if not the publicity could think that they've broke up! … I wasn't happy about that but I've accept it! ... As I came back from the toilet I saw them kissing and dancing close. He had his dirty hands on her but and it looked like they could have sex on the dance floor each moment! … I went to them and hit him! I totally freaked out! … I was close to outing her in front of everybody but I didn't! I went out of the disco and out of her life!" _she finished her little sad story.

I had tears in my eyes which I wished quickly away as she looked at me. "I'm so sorry sweety!" I said and squeezed her hand softly. She avoided my look and wiped her tears away. Kyla was a little bit like me. Showing emotions was pretty bad for her exactly like it is for me. I hugged her again. In that moment my dad opened the door. "Dad! How many times shall I tell you, you should knock if you want to come in!" I said and rolled my eyes. Raife looked at Kyla who still hugged me. "What's wrong sweety?!" he asked Kyla. "Nothing!" she just grumbled. I looked to Spencer. She looked visibly uncomfortable. "Boo, come out! Let them alone they have so much to tell each other! Don't you see they missed each other pretty much!" she pulled him out of my room and went downstairs with him.

A few minutes later somebody knocked at my door: "What do you want dad?!" I said annoyed I was still comforting Kyla. Spencer said quietly: "It's me can I come in?!" Kyla jumped on her feet and went to my bathroom. "Sure!" I just said. Spencer opened the door and her eyes searched for Kyla: "Is she ok?" she whispered sadly. I looked at her: "Of course not! Your career was more important for you as she!" I said and shook my head. Spencer looked at her feet: "She told you what happened?!" I nodded: "Yeah, she did! How could you be that mean?!" Spencer: "She was the one who broke up!" Kyla came out of the bathroom: "Yeah, right! I was the one who said: You are crazy you should check yourself! Let go off my boyfriend slut and …!" she said sarcastically. Spencer began to cry: "Please stop it! Ok? I excused myself so many times! I told you I was afraid of that whole thing! You were my first girlfriend I didn't want that the paparazzi were behind us I wanted a normal relationship! … Nobody should know that I like girls and you almost out me in front of everybody! … I've broken up with him to fix it all but you left me and hide in Australia!"

Kyla looked at her: "Your letters couldn't fix the pain you've caused me Spence! You broke my heart!" Spencer couldn't say anything anymore. I looked at them both and felt really uncomfortable between them. I hate crying women! Can't anybody help me out of this room?

Suddenly I heard steps and we all were pretty nervous. Although they both wiped their tears away you could see that they have cried.

I gazed at the stairs and as I saw black court hair, green eyes and a sweet smile I was relieved.


End file.
